Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (also known as just Disneyland Adventures) is an open world video game released on Microsoft's Xbox 360 console and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland theme park, featuring mini-games inspired some of the park's major attractions. In addition to the mini-games, the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions from their films as opposed to appearing as costumed performers. Featured attractions The attractions that are featured as mini-games are as follows: * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage * Space Mountain * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice in Wonderland * Matterhorn Bobsleds * It's a Small World * Pixie Hollow * Princess Fantasy Faire * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * Fireworks Spectacular Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actual park characters, the player can interact with them, take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Chip 'n' Dale * Duffy Bear * Winnie the Pooh * Eeyore * Piglet * Tigger * Snow White * Pinocchio * Brer Rabbit * Brer Fox * Brer Bear * Cinderella * Alice * Mad Hatter * White Rabbit * Queen of Hearts * Peter Pan * Captain Hook * Aurora * Baloo * Mowgli * Ariel * Belle * Beast * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Woody * Jessie * Stinky Pete * Buzz Lightyear * Little Green Men * Stitch * Tiana * Naveen * Black Barty * Fortune Red Voice Cast * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip * Corey Burton - Dale, Mad Hatter, Caterpillar, Captain Hook, Ghost Host * Katherine Von Till - Snow White * Elan Garfias - Pinocchio * Hynden Walch - Alice * Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox * James Avery - Brer Bear * Jennifer Hale - Cinderella * Kate Higgins - Princess Aurora * Jeff Bennett - White Rabbit, March Hare, Mr. Smee * Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat * April Winchell - The Queen of Hearts * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Wally Wingert - Cubby the Lost Boy * Gregg Berger - Eeyore * Wyatt Dean Hall - Roo * Maxim Knight - Mowgli * Joel McCrary - Baloo * Travis Oates - Piglet * Jodi Benson - Ariel * Julie Nathanson - Belle * Robby Benson - Beast * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine * Jim Meskimen - Genie * James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty * Fred Tatasciore - Fortune Red * Jim Hanks - Woody * Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear * Stephen Stanton - Stinky Pete * Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Men * Joan Cusack - Jessie * Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg, Crush * Chris Sanders - Stitch * Raymond Ochoa - Squirt * Barry Humphries - Bruce * Angela Bartys - Fawn * Anika Noni Rose - Tiana * Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen * Susanne Blakeslee - Madame Leota * Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway * Tom Kenny - Ezra the Skeleton * Rosalyn Landor - Fireworks Spectacular Announcer, Mission Control * Kelly Donohue - Karen the Park Guide * Dan Gordon - Male Shopkeeper * Cristina Pucelli - Female Shopkeeper * Neil Kaplan - Jungle Cruise Gorilla * Roger Craig Smith - Golden Ticket * Valerie Arem - Female Adventurer * Phil LaMarr - Pirate #1 * David Lodge - Pirate #2 * Danielle Soibelman - Small World Sailor * Ava Acres * Jonathan Adams * Carlos Alazraqui * Bella Ashyln * Troy Baker * Greg Baldwin * Maggie Wheeler * Eduardo Welter * J.B. Blanc * Kwesi Boakye * David Boat * Mary Lynn Bowen * Ethan Brooke * Bianca Buck * Tyreese Burnett * Ema Vo * Tara Strong * Zach Callison * Ariel Calver * Major Curda * Cooper Dundish * J.D. Hall * Carla Renata * Jane Perry * Bumper Robinson * Brian Tee * Vic Chao * Max Cazier * Mason Vale Cotton * Chris Gardner * Victoria Grace * Judy Johnson * Phil Hayes * Lydia Look * Elizabeth Pan * Siobahn Price * John Schwab * Jake Shelton * Monie Mon * Mona Marshall * Eric Meyers * Lauren Mote * Dave Marro * Josh Robert Thompson * Mia Vavassuer * Barry Tracthenberg * Darren O'Hare * Loren Lester * Chad Doreck * Darryl Alan Reed * Anthony Sorano * Wendi Motte * Delany Jones * Yuri Lowenthal * Susan Haight * Brandon Hender * Lelee Parrish * Liam O'Brien * Garrett Masuda * Carlos McCullers * Anna Maria Lagasca * Darryl Kurylo * Daniella Jones * Jason Hernandez * Amelia M. Gotham * Jules de Jongh Collectibles PhotosEdit There are several types of photo's in this game. The player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey and have bought the corresponding photo album. They include: * Photo Passes: These are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there are 79 to capture, but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. * Discoveries: These are places of interest around the park. Many are given to you by characters for a task. * Hidden Mickeys: Hidden Mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There are 98 all together. * Character Snapshots: Each character can be snapshot with the player. There are 44 of these. Notes * Star Tours and the Indiana Jones Adventure do not appear in the game, due to them being themed to''Star Wars'' and Indiana Jones, properties licensed from Lucasfilm (this game was released in 2011, one year before Disney purchased Lucasfilm). Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is also absent, due to Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment holding joint ownership of the Roger Rabbit franchise with The Walt Disney Company. The facades of these attractions appear with their names removed and Mickey's Toontown, inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit, appears otherwise unchanged. However, the facade, merchandise and logo of Captain EO, another production that Disney and George Lucas collaborated on, appear in the game. * Also removed from the game are references to corporate sponsors such as Coca-Cola and Dole Pineapple. * Chip and Dale, Pinocchio, Baloo, and Stitch still speak English in the Japanese version of the game. Category:Video Games Category:Games